


...And His Nightmares

by HuntressxTimeLady



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Dreams gone bad, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressxTimeLady/pseuds/HuntressxTimeLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, Dean remembers he do not always have good dreams and that when the nightmare begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And His Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Supernatural or its characters.
> 
> No beta, so mistakes is my own. Sorry.

Dean looks up at his mother, with the biggest smile on his face.

Mary smiles back at him, the sun still behind her.

Mary quietly said, "Good night, my little man. Remember: Angels are watching over you."

Then, Dean remembers he do not always have good dreams and that when the nightmare begins.

Suddenly, the sun disappears and everything around him went dark. Mary's smiling face morphs into a face of horror. Her mouth opens wide into a silent scream, her bright blue eyes darkening rapidly.

Mary hair whips harshly behind her, her white dress stain red around her abdomen. A long jagged cut running from one side of her stomach to the other side. Dean stumbled back, falling down, still staring at his mother.

Dean does not understand what is happening, but he can feel the fear in the air. His vision suddenly fill with smoke, which thicken to it was almost impossible to see Mary.

Everything was quiet and that scare Dean more than anything. He looks around him, trying to find his father. Suddenly, sound burst back into exist, he hears Mary's screams echo around him. His head jerks back to her, he sees her body completely engulf in flames, her cheeks shrunken in.

Mary's hair quickly eaten by fire, her pale creamy skin turning black, crackling, slipping off her bones and falling into piles on the ground.

Dean got up and ran towards his mother, hoping he can make this stop, that he can safe her. The more he ran to Mary, the further she moved from him, her dress set ablaze.

Dean screams for her repeatedly, until his voice went hoarse. He tried the last thing that always works, the last thing that never fail him. He jumps as high as he can, reaching out for her. Her body moving back quickly, he looks down and see the ground rushes towards him. For the first time in his life, he fears the fall.

With Dean's last breathe, he screams, "MOMMY!"  
\---------  
Dean quickly jerks awake from his nightmare, heart pounding in his chest. Sweat clings to his skin, he looks over and Sam and sees he is still asleep. Dean slowly closes his eyes and take deep breathes, trying to slow down his heartbeats. 

That is when Dean feels a hand on his shoulder, particularly his left shoulder. Then the sense of calm flow gently through his body, filling the sense of peace for the first time in his life. He opens his eyes and stares directly into the blue eyes of one Castiel. 

Dean lets out a small sigh and smile at Cas, who give back a barely there smile.

Castiel held onto Dean’s shoulder for a few more seconds, before letting go and placing his hands in his lap. Dean continues to stares into Cas’ eyes, seeing that there is not much difference between Castiel’s eyes and his mother. Dean knows that he is actually in a presence of an Angel of the Lord, but he still feels the same way around Cas, that he felt around his mother. He knows that Cas will always have his back and catch him when he fall.


End file.
